


Undercover

by pippitypipes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel movies
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay Bar, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Marvel movies - Freeform, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, also on Wattpad, disaster bisexual steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippitypipes/pseuds/pippitypipes
Summary: Steve Rogers has always hated undercover missions because a) He's not able to use his shield because it's way too obvious b) He can never fit in, doesn't know how to act and always ends up standing out like an awkward lost puppy and c) Natasha always takes it as an opportunity to try and set him up with someone.Steve and Natasha have been placed on an undercover mission to bust the trade of black market alien weaponry taking place at a gay bar which for Steve, a total virgin and closeted bisexual, is literally the worst possible location to be left alone at especially after meeting the guy that they'll be working with.Please comment I'd really appreciate it!





	1. Spark

Steve hates undercover missions - he never quite fits in no matter how hard he tries. And so there he sits, standing out like a sore thumb, on the small lonely bar stool at a grimy bar in the dingy flickering lights of one of Brooklyn's gay bars. For someone like Steve Rogers; the American symbol of justice, honored superhero, World War Two legend, virgin and closeted bisexual Steve couldn't possible be more out of his depth.

The bar has a grungy mismatched concoction of vibes with an almost vintage feel to it and an exterior design theme of some sort of mystical secret garden - it was pretty, fresh and delicate while simultaneously dirty, moody and suspicious. Vines creep up the lattice along the walls connecting the to floors which opens up into a void above a dance floor on the lower level, it was packed with a crowd almost as mixed and strange and the wacky bar itself. There's huge vintage leather booth seats, swinging circular cocoons of seats hanging from the ceiling, a trickling fountain of sparkling water and a large spiral staircase of twisted metal and distressed wood winding its way up to the second floor. All of this was crowded with people, laughter, loud beating music and violent lights. It was safe to say that this was most definitely not Steve Roger's preferred environment.

He's perched at one of the glowing bars in the far corner of the second floor, his back to the wall and head lowered so that he remains hidden from the vision of most yet positioned in a way in which he has a direct view of the majority of the room including the entrance and dance floor on the ground floor via the glass balcony which wrapped around the empty space connecting the two levels. Steve is fidgeting and shuffling restlessly and awkwardly, downing beer after beer, even though he knows he wouldn't be able to get drunk it was an alright way to pass the time while he waits and helps him to appear less out of place with his neat respectable appearance and faded brown leather jacket. He's waiting for Natasha to arrive so that they could bust some dealers selling black market alien tech and possible inside information regarding SHIELD but Steve swears that she was taking her time to make him suffer in such an uncomfortable situation. Just another questionable action which could be taken as a possible indication that Natasha at least suspected that Steve was something other than straight. Knowing her she was probably hoping to set him up with someone too. Thoughts like that. Thoughts of others discovering what Steve identified as his most shameful secret made him feel sick with anxiety.

Steve pushes the stomach twisting thoughts from his mind and refocuses himself of discretely yet vigilantly scanning the club for any sign of Natasha, the dealers or just trouble in general. Another ten minutes passes and still there was no sign of anything - Steve begins to fret that maybe something's gone wrong or that Natasha's run into trouble. He sinks deep into his thoughts of all the possibilities as to what might of happened and was running though how he would solve them all in his head. If something had gone wrong that would explain why Natasha hasn't contacted him to say she was late then again she was one of the most capable people Steve had ever met and could probably make it out of almost anything. The more scenarios he ran through his head the more he worries and began to debate whether or not he should attempt to make contact with SHIELD or Natasha. He was so deeply engrossed in his worrisome thoughts that he neglected to take notice of the figure approaching him with a slow purposeful swagger. Steve remains completely oblivious, staring harshly into his once again empty drink, eyebrows creased in concern and mind whirling away lost so far into his own mind that he doesn't so much as notice the man who was now leaning on his elbows with his back against the counter of the bar next to where Steve sat and was studying the pretty blond stranger curiously. The man has had his eye on this purely out of place twinkling blue eyed beauty ever since he had stepped into the bar like a lost puppy and, after almost half and hour of watching him sit and drink by himself, had decided to go over and check him out.

"You all good, doll?"

Steve jolts, almost falling from his seat and let out a small yet greatly embarrassing 'yelp' at the sudden smooth and drawling voice which crashes through his thoughts and snaps him back into reality. Turning abruptly to the voice Steve locks eyes with a man leaning next to him against the bar top. He's roughly the same size as Steve and fairly well built with a pretty face, delicate smile pulled into a dirty smirk, wavy soft looking hair pulled back into a small mess of a bun, long bangs falling into his face and murky blue eyes rimmed heavily with thick black eyeliner. The guy utterly seeps with attitude and was wearing tight black biker jeans, heavy combat boots, a loose dark maroon shirt and elaborate black leather jacket, a set of dog tags jangled from his neck. He has a beer bottle grasped loosely in one hand and is holding a cigarette lazily to his perfectly pouty pink lips, Steve notices that his nails were painted a sparkly black. All in all Steve had to admit that this guy was absolutely hot as hell. He watches as the stranger throws his head back and exhales a long breath of smoke into the air with a soft sigh before turning back to Steve with a wicked grin. Steve suddenly realises that for the past few minutes he has just been staring at this man in a complete daze and also really obviously checking him out, he feels his cheeks start to burn as he blushes like crazy which only made the guy smile wider and chuckles lightly. Holy shit this guy was really good looking Steve gapes Oh and his laugh was so rough and alluring.. actually screw that everything about this man was blatantly arousing.

"You're real pretty ya know." he drawls taking another drag from his cigarette, puffing the smoke out between his lips seductively.

Oh god the worst possible thing that could possibly happen right now was happening, Steve decides. "Oh uh thanks?" he peeps as a pathetic response to the mans compliment... ah flirting? Feeling himself blush again Steve quickly adverts his gaze and returns to staring intensely at the empty cup in front of him. He can sense the strangers eyes fixated on him, he could practically feel the man studying him, feel those shadowy eyes dragging up and down Steve's body making him shiver. There was another quiet puff of smoke before the man spoke again, his rumbling voice creating havoc in Steve's brain.

"How about I get you another drink, huh?" he offers already carelessly signalling to the bartender, before Steve can protest his empty cup was being replaced with a new drink.

"Uhm yeah thanks." Steve nods shyly to the intimidatingly attractive man.

"No problem. You got a name baby doll?"

"Uh yeah. Steve." Steve answers, flashing the man a small polite smile.

"Steve. That's cute. You can call me Bucky." the man replies with a wink, stubbing the nub of his cigarette out on the counter top. Steve didn't want to know the origins of that name but can't help but to glance down to the man's - Bucky's hips before hastily looking away. Bucky turns his body towards Steve, so that he was now leaning on the one elbow, he takes a gulp from his beer before setting it on the counter. "So Stevie, you wanna dance?" His voice is smooth and dark, playful and rough.

"Dance?" Steve gulps "Oh um well I'm not really much of a fan for dancing.." He confesses glancing down nervously to the packed dance floor "...sorry."

"Nah that's cool, I ain't too keen on it myself... but in all honesty I wouldn't mind one bit having you pressed up and dancing against me Stevie baby." Bucky murmurs darkly, tilting his head down low. Steve gulps and blushes, shooting Bucky a warning look obviously not appreciating his comment. Bucky's smirk faults slightly, a moment of concern passing through his intense gaze, his cool guy attitude collapses for a second as a soft tone takes over his voice "Oh sorry - I just - you're just real cute when you're blushin' like that." A smile bursts forcefully onto Steve's lips before he can stop it, Bucky's shoulders have dropped ever so slightly and he appears much less confident that he had at first. Steve suddenly finds him impossibly more attractive, not only is this guy a total punk but he also seems to have a hidden sensitive and insecure side to him allowing Steve to feel vaguely more trusting and comfortable around him now that he'd gotten a glimpse at his obvious soft side. Natasha better get here soon god dammit before I decided to let myself fall for this guy. Steve looks back into those clouded blue eyes and can already feel that he would do anything for this man.

Bucky quickly sinks back into his usual self, mouth quirking up at the baffled desire in Steve's intelligent crystal blue eyes. "Mmm well if I can't interest you in a dance maybe we could do something else..." Bucky trails off suggestively, landing his hand lightly onto Steve's thigh who jumps and drops his gaze to the heavy weight of Bucky's cold metal hand with a stunned expression.

"Is that vibranium?" He asks in quiet fascination.

"Oh my god" Bucky chuckles at this beautiful mans innocence "It sure is. Do you like it?" He asks sweetly, smirking as he moved his hand up Steve's thigh to curl it around his waist. Steve cringes as the cold from the metal seeps through his shirt.

"Uhh yeah it um cool I guess" he stutters, finding that his vocabulary has become suddenly limited. He clears his throat awkwardly, nervously running a hand through his flop of blond hair. Bucky smiles that heart stopping grin of his and pulls Steve towards him, Steve let's himself be slipped off his seat and held against Bucky's chest his hands grasping the mans shoulders to steady himself and keep some distance between them as Bucky held them close together. Becoming increasingly flustered Steve starting stuttering out random apologies and senseless sentences. He felt giddy with the attention, he could feel his sense of responsibility flickering off and shutting down due to being cruelly overpowered by Bucky's touch. He shouldn't be letting this happen, he shouldn't be wanting this, he just shouldn't.

Bucky slides his other, real, hand to Steve's shaking jaw making the pretty flustered man in his arms freeze up immediately. Tilting the blonds chin he directs Steve's clear calculating blue eyes to meet his own. Steve stares wide eyed and breathless at the scarily handsome man so close in front of him he barely knew this guy. He didn't even know his real name or whether he could be trusted or if he was a criminal or what he did for a living or what his intentions where. He'd also never wanted to kiss someone so badly on his whole entire life.

And so he stands there, heart hammering in his chest as he leans into this practical strangers arms, staring wantingly into his terrible dark eyes as he holds Steve's head on his hand running his thumb lightly over his lips. Steve's breath hitches and eyes flutter closed as Bucky pulls his head closer and brings there lips together is a slow gentle kiss. Steve practically melts, sliding his arms around Bucky's neck tightly for support. Bucky lets his hand fall from Steve's jaw and slide his chest to his hip, pulling away for a moment and grinning madly Bucky turns and pushes Steve into the bar top before reconnecting their lips and kissing him again, this time with a determined passion, slipping his tongue into Steve's mouth and causing the man to gasp sharply. Bucky's mouth against his was so warm and overwhelming and perfect and just holy crap everything about Bucky was so overwhelmingly perfect that Steve was struggling to keep up. Bucky pushes himself against Steve eliciting a soft whining moan and one of his hands moving to grip firmly into Bucky's silky light hair tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. Steve begins to feel light headed and drunk on pleasure and lack of air, moaning deeply at the sudden foreign pleasuring contact of Bucky pressing his thigh to Steve's crouch.

"Steve!"

Steve jumps with a sharp squeal, retracting hastily from touching Bucky and pushing the him away abruptly. Dizzy and slightly dazed Steve stares dumbfounded and terrified at Natasha who's standing before them, glittering black minidress clinging to her figure, riding up her stocking clad thighs and dipping down her chest lowly, fiery red hair in a bouncy bob around her shoulders. Her hands are positioned on her hips scarily while her face is twisted into a stern look of smug, almost knowing, surprise.

"Natasha!" Steve peeps wiping his mouth and trying to hide the humiliating fact the he was slightly out of breath, his heart was hammering in his chest at a worrisome rate as he stutters out a hopeless excuse "I was just - you weren't - and I'm I was here - uh - and he - well - it's not-"

Natasha ignores his blubbering "I see you've meet James." She states nodding to Bucky who looks annoyed and fairly confused.

"Naattt it's Bucky come on." He whines.

"Wait. You know him?" Steve asks astonished, leaning back as casual as possible on the bar top.

"Wait. You don't know him? Gosh Steve I leave you alone for like twenty minutes and you hook up with some guy you don't know. Wow." Natasha scolds with a suppressed grin, acting sarcastically taken aback before turning to formally introduce Bucky "This is James Buchanan Barnes and he so happens to be helping us on our mission tonight."

Why was Natasha being so casual about all this?! Why wasn't she pointing out the fact that I was just freaking making out with a guy for Gods sake? She seemed so completely and utterly unfazed.

"Wait why's Stevie doll on a mission with you?" Bucky questions over Steve's thoughts.

Natasha practically face palms "Oh my god. Barnes you twat, this is Steve Rogers." she points out drained with disbelief of these two idiots.

"Rogers! Steve Rogers? That Steve? Like Captain America Steve Rogers?! Holy shit well I guess that would explain why you're so innocent Stevie."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Steve questions, gruffly offended.

Bucky shrugs innocently, inspecting his painted nails with a smirk "Just statin' the facts, I mean everybody knows Captain America's a total virgin... Don't think anybody knew he was gay though."

Steve blushes, scowling madly and crossing his arms in a defensive position "I ain't gay." He states fiercely, feeling his ears tinge red with blush.

Bucky gives him an exaggerated look of disbelief and deep thought "You're not? Cause I coulda sworn, only moments ago, I - another man - was getting you pretty fluster baby doll."

"Steve it's honestly fine if you are." Natasha states sincerely among Bucky's taunts.

"I'm no gay." Steve repeates hopelessly, whining quietly.

"Huh, so what are you? Cause honey you're not straight."

"I ah well I dunno I'm uhh.."

"Barnes just drop it." Natasha persists, trying to save Steve from becoming all flustered again.

Bucky chuckles in realization."Oh gosh you're like that typical awkward bisexual aren't you? That's so adorable."

"Okay look you two can muck around and figure out Rogers sexuality later alright? Right now we have a mission to complete." Nat interrupts, knowing exactly what she said sounded like.

"Natasha. Why exactly do we need this jerks help anyway?" Steve asks gruffly.

"He's got some in tell on the arms dealers." Nat states.

"Oh yeah I bet he knows them all real well." Steve scoffs in return, pointing out how dodgy he thought Bucky was.

"Let's just say they dealt me an arm." Bucky winks with a grin, causing Steve's annoyance to crack in exchange for a small laugh.

Natasha rolls her eyes cutting the conversation back to being professional "Barnes did you bring what I asked for?"

"Sure did Tashy. And might I add you look absolutely stunning tonight." Bucky purrs letting his gaze pointedly trail down Natasha's body, mouth twitching and eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Stuff it Barnes that is not the service I'm paying you for." Natasha warns, taking a threatening step forwards and urging Bucky to hand whatever he had over to her.

"Wait is he - are you a uh you know..."

"I think you'll find I'm a lotta things Stevie." Bucky replies shadily, pulling out a zip lock bag containing several identification and access cards as well as a pair of silicon thumb print copies and passing it over to Nat.

"Don't worry Rogers he's primarily a freelance assassin, not too sure what he enjoys to get up to during his free time.. but on missions he's never let me down." She explains, examining the cards with a satisfied nod "Okay so here's the plan."


	2. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh banter and smut?

Steve watches with Natasha from the rafters as Bucky moves through the gloomy light of the clubs warehouse like backrooms. He approaches the small gathering of heavily armed individuals milling around the dingy impromptu meeting room and leans himself against the door frame unnoticed. Everything about this man was a shadow, from his flawless complexion to the silent way he moved, from his overcast eyes to the deep black of his attire - it was hard to believe he was even there. "Hey boys, thought I'd find you here." Until he open his big mouth that was. The trio of guards turn abruptly, guns raised and loaded. "Whoa easy there," Bucky puts up his empty hands innocently "I'm just here for the deal."

"Aye Bucky, almost didn't recognize ya how's the arm treating you?" The supposed leader greets him, signalling his men to stand down. The man reeks of dishonesty and corruption, his slimy weasel like features glinting in the dim light.

"Good as new Axel, if that's still the name you're going by?"

Axel smirks back at him "Indeed it is. Now what are ya doing ere? Last time I checked you weren't on the invite list buddy."

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by - might be able to give you a higher offer for that info you got on SHIELD. Been getting on my tail recently and I wouldn't mind messin with em a bit."

"Bunch of bigots that lot" Axel laughs loudly and dirtily "Yeah we got you enough info to make em back off for a good while. That's if you got the money for it?"

"Oh I've got the money but tell me would this information be being kept between us?" Bucky asks menacingly, suggestive of something bad happening if the agreement wasn't followed out to his exact word. "Or are there others? I'm only going through with this if I'm guaranteed that I get it all to myself. I don't want any double deals or leaks going on here you hear me?"

Axel smug smile struggles to keep up, Bucky Barnes was a dangerous man, any idiot knew that. He pulls out a briefcase of folders, opening it on the metal bench in the center of the room "This contains all we got. You know I don't do copies. All my deals are unique and a one chance offer."

Bucky nods thoughtfully. "I'll take it." He smirks.

Natasha, gun poised, drops from the roof closely followed by Steve, whom has requited himself with his Captain America shield. A mere second of shock passes through the room before it bursts with commotion, echoing with panicked gun shots and hand to hand combat.

Two of the guards start shooting at Natasha who gracefully avoids and deflects their aim, twisting their guns from their hands and either knocking them out cold or leaving them shriveling on the ground with an immobilizing shot.

Bucky smiles at Axel calmly among it all "Oh those SHIELD Agents really are double crossing bastards aren't they?" From the corner of his eye Steve captures Bucky's attention as he fought lividly, skillfully deflecting attacks and bullets with his shield, eyes dark and focused. Spotting this moment of distraction, Axel launches himself at Bucky driving a switchblade into the joining point of flesh and metal at Bucky's shoulder, sending him crashing to his knees with a gasp of pain.

A gun clicks close to his head.

Axel stands above him, gun aiming steadily to the side of Bucky's head "You were such a good customer," he tuts in disappointment "least I'll get that arm back once you're dead." Bucky calculates that the gun was too far for him to unarm successfully. Keep him talking then. Spare some time.

"'Twas a pleasure doing business with you." He smiles slyly trying to hide the panic in his eyes.

"You coulda been a great man Bucky. Coulda ruled this bleak world; but you were just too damn soft. That's always been your biggest downfa-"

"Bucky!" A voice calls out desperately. Bucky turns just in time to react, catching Steve's shield which is frisbeed perfectly over to him. Axel, momentarily distracted by the sudden shout, shoots at Bucky frantically but is a mere second too late as the bullets simply reflect off the shield held firmly in Bucky's arms. Surging forwards, Bucky rises from the ground, smashing the edge of the shield into Axel's wrist and flinging the gun to the ground across the room. Upon disarming his appointment Bucky lowers the shield and swings his metal fist into Axel's face with a sickening 'thwack' before kicking the back of the mans knees and sending him to the ground. Pulling the dagger from his shoulder, Bucky hauls Axel to his knees as he stands behind him with the blade held forcefully to mans throat. Steve's shield clatters to the floor as Bucky moves to hold Axel firmly against his leg, dripping red blade smears Bucky's own blood across the man's neck.

"It's a real shame Barnes, you had such potential yet you always let your heart rule over that pretty head of yours." Axel croaks, smiling grimly as he activates the detonation of a hand grenade and rolls it out of his hand towards Steve. As the seconds beep away rapidly Bucky drops Axel from his grasp, scrambling to pick up the shield as he dives to cover Steve, tackling him to the ground and holding both the shield and Steve close to him. A deafening blast rung through the empty echoing room, shrapnel flying haphazardly and heat roaring around them, flames licking around the small barrier that Steve's shield provided.

The world rung sharply in Steve's ears, disorientating and numbing. Strong hands shook him roughly against the ground as a faraway voice echoes around him, calling his name. Everything's black with blurry colours and lights, all his senses where suddenly set to low quality as he drowns in the darkness. "Steve! Steve can you hear me? Come on Rogers open those damn pretty eyes of yours."

Suddenly the world comes flooding back, pain splinters through Steve's head as he drags his eyes open into the too bright light, spots of colour dance around him, the piecing ring in his eyes slowly dissolves away. Everything fades into focus, everything focuses onto Bucky. "Bucky?"

Bucky's cradling Steve's head in his lap, one hand resting on Steve's cheek as he stares down at him in alarm, sadness and relief. He pulls Steve up into a hug, holding him tightly to his chest as he mumbles apologies into Steve's shoulder. Steve starts blushing and knows he's processing things properly once again "Buck, I'm al-alright and uh you um thanks for saving me back there."

Bucky pulls away smiling "No problem punk."

"You're still a jerk though." Steve teases lightly.

Bucky leans forwards again, visibly hesitant, holding Steve's head gently in his hands as he presses a sweet kiss to Steve's lips. Steve eagerly returns the favour, sliding his hands to around Bucky's waist.

"You know you two are welcome to help out anytime?" Nat offers bitterly, Steve pushes away from Bucky and watches shamefully as she drags Axel's unconscious body to where the others lay "I just had to chase this guy down the hall, fight him and then drag him all the way back here while the two of you just sat here and had a moment." She growls, corners of her mouth twisting up at the thought of Steve getting together with Bucky. Like seriously dating getting together. They would be such a freaking awesome power couple.

"Sorry Natasha but I'm pretty sure I passed out for a minute there." Steve explains sincerely.

"Yeah I probably shoulda helped but I kinda just wanted to kiss Steve." Bucky answers. Well at least one of them's being honest about it.

****

Steve trails after Natasha as they walk to the car. The night is cool and silent like a dead weight pushing down on the earth. A sharp light and rough growl rips through the darkness as Bucky pulls up near the car on a black Harley Sportster. He looks wild, savage almost, with his cruel black attire, mean stance and raw desire in his eyes. Pulling down the bandanna over his mouth he reveals his twinkling grin, his bad boy attitude up and fully functional once again. "Sure you don't wanna finish gettin' to know each other Stevie? I could help you figure out that sexuality of yours." He suggests with a wink, the bikes motor puttering like a caged animal beneath him.

Steve stares back at him dumbly processing Bucky's offer "What? Oh. Uhh I dunno..."

"Oh for Christ's sake go fuck him already Rogers." Nat hisses.

"Natasha!" Steve exclaimes taken aback by her crude language and anxious that Bucky was gonna hear her.

"Oh cut the crap Steve you've been staring at him like a love struck teenager all night." She whispers back pointedly.

"Well yeah he's like you know.. nice to look at? But I - I've never - I don't know-"

"Steve." Natasha cuts him off seriously, grabbing him by the shoulders and resisting the urge to give him a good shake "Barnes is literally the sweetest, most sensitive and loyal man I have every met. Yeah he likes to act like a bit of a punk but I swear he would never do anything to hurt you. Now just go with him already Steve." Pushing him away with a playfully grin.

"Natasha.."

"No. Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow Steve." she smiles slyly as she slid into the drivers seat, sending the two of them a twinkling wave as she drove off. Bucky gives her a lazy solute, leaning against the handles of his bike like the absolute goddamn model he was.

Beckoning Steve over with a flick of his head, Bucky revs the bikes engine impatiently. "You gotta love that woman." Bucky murmurs to himself, watching as Steve made his way over bashfully, jacket still dusty from the from the explosion earlier. Steve pauses beside the bike awkwardly, Bucky easily picks up on how the situation was in fact reasonably awkward and figures that Steve probably feels he was going with Bucky literally just to sleep with him and so trying to make things a bit smoother, less obvious perhaps and maybe because Bucky felt he had to prove to Steve that he isn't such an awful person and was interested in more than just fucking him. "Have you eaten? Cause I'd really love to take you out for dinner." Bucky offers with a flashing grin.

"Yeah that'd be nice plus I'm actually starving." Steve smiles at him warmly, kind eyes twinkling joyfully as he carefully climbs onto the back of the bike being cautious to avoid touching Bucky in any way. Bucky smirks to himself and jolts the bike forwards about a meter before breaking harshly, catching Steve unprepared and sending him crashing against Bucky's back, hands instinctively making a startled grab for the mans waist in an attempt to prevent himself from flying off the bike. "Just checkin your holding on back there baby." Bucky explains, acting concerned yet giggling under his breath, swinging the motorbike out from the curb, he tears off down the empty street, smiling happily at the feeling of Steve's grip tighten around his waist.

****

Bucky brings them to a small Italian restaurant bar where the lighting was a dark red and the atmosphere welcoming. Taking a seat in a booth near the window the two order a large pepperoni pizza to share and milkshakes with Bucky sweet talking the young waitress relentlessly as they order, Steve scowls at him disapprovingly. "Come on Buck, leave the poor gal alone."

"Jealous Stevie? You gotta admit she's pretty cute, maybe she could even join us later huh?" He teases in response, jiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Steve looks confusingly concerned for a moment before blushing bright red "Bucky! No."

"Calm down Rogers, I'm fairly fucking gay." he reminds him.

"Then quit flirting with her."

"I'm just having some fun." He mumbles.

"You're such a tease Barnes." Steve complains, rolling his eyes. Bucky smirks back at him as the waitress made her way over to them, food and drinks in hand.

"Hello again sweetheart, I was starting to miss that pretty face of yours." He confesses as she places their drinks down before them with a shy smile.

Steve kicks Bucky's leg under the table, glaring at him warningly. "Bucky."

"Sorry Stevie baby, you get so possessive over me. That's actually adorable." Bucky reaches over to pick up Steve's hand, kissing his knuckles softly and making the man blush, leaving the waitress standing there uncomfortably, confused realization readable on her face as she slides their pizza onto the table and begins to edge away "I uh hope you two enjoy your meal" she dismisses politely.

Steve pulls his hand away from Bucky's apologetically so he can grab himself the first piece of pizza, Bucky chuckles and joins him enthusiastically "I swear to God, this place has the best pizza crust in the world."

They eat in a comfortable silence, each immersing themselves in the enjoyment of the food. Since the super soldier serum almost quadrupled his metabolism Steve was literally starving almost all the time yet attempts not to scoff down his pizza like a hound.

"Does Captain America get paid?" Bucky asks randomly, sipping at the straw of his milkshake absentmindedly, unaware of Steve watching his mouth intently.

"Uhh yeah he sure does. You've worked with shield before, I'm sure you know how it works. Plus I got a heap of money hanging around from promotional and advertising jobs I've done and if I ever found myself struggling I could always hassle the bank for closing my account when they thought I was dead and rack up a good seventy years of interest. Then again that wouldn't look too good for Captain America." Steve chuckles then looks Bucky in the eye seriously "What exactly do you do for a living?"

Bucks smile fades as he shrugs, uncommitted "Now days I have a similar job to Tasha, SHIELD usually hires me for assassination missions and such but back when I was first starting out my 'career' I would pick up pretty much every and any job I was offered. You'd be surprised how much some people would pay to end another's life sometimes. So I suppose you could say I'm pretty well off." He states grimly, hinting at just how many lives he'a taken over the years. 

Steve nods, looking at Bucky with sorrowful concern "I'm glad you've found a place with SHIELD." he speaks quietly, tapping at the edge of the wooden table awkwardly.

"Yeah me too..." Bucky trails off thoughtfully before changing the topic "Um what's it like with the whole living in the future thing?"

Steve lets out a small sigh, he could go for the mandatory 'not so bad' response but something about Bucky makes him want to slip the truth "I feel like, seventy years ago, I had this life where I was just Steve Rogers and that was that. And now, with everyone who knew me for who I truly was either dead, dying or wasting away in hospitals and retirement homes barely remembering themselves let alone some old friend who's supposed to be dead, it's like I've been reborn into this world as solely 'Captain America' and that any existence of that scrawny little kid from Brooklyn died away a long time ago..."

They pause in silence, that wasn't quite the answer Bucky was expecting but he couldn't object that it was most likely the truth. Steve occupies himself by collecting the last bubbles of milk from the bottom of his cup while Bucky struggles on the verge of saying something. Finally he breaks into a soft, uncertain and most out of character voice "Do you ever just meet someone and immediately feel yourself falling in love with them?" Bucky quickly reassessed his question realizing his mistake "Oh like well I don't mean 'love at first sight' because that's tacky as hell but you know sometimes there's just something that clicks between two people and it's like you've loved them since forever."

"I know exactly what you mean" Steve smiles quietly "I think it's kinda scary how we can fall in love so quickly with practical strangers." He admits softly, leaning over the table towards Bucky hesitantly. Bucky leans in to meet him, lips falling against each other's in a soft, comforting kiss with an unspoken promise of trust. Both of them pull away with affectionate grins, taking a moment to appreciate the moment. Only centimeters from each other's faces and on the verge of another kiss, Bucky looks sincerely up into Steve's baby blue eyes "You taste like cheese." He murmurs earnestly in a soft, romantic voice. Steve splutters, falling back into his seat with laughter as Bucky beams down at him proudly.

****

Steve wraps his arms tightly around Bucky's waist, head resting against the back of his shoulder the entire ride home. They stop at a particularly familiar intersection "Wait you live here in Brooklyn?" He asks over the puttering of the motorcycle.

"Sure do." Bucky confirms, Steve feels a closer connection between the two of them at the way Bucky sounds proud of the New York borough.

Bucky swerves the bike to the side of a quite tree lined street, kicking the stand out and cutting the engine. They're parked out the front of a brownstone townhouse nestled neatly into a row of quaint attached houses. It's weirdly sweet and completely not what Steve was expecting from someone like Bucky.

"This is your house? It's so nice and... normal." He asks with a raised brow.

"Oh shut up." Bucky laughs "When your life is crazy it's good to have something reasonable normal to come home to." He explains, walking through the little wrought iron gate and up the stone stairs. Unlocking the door with a jangle of keys Bucky opens the door, welcoming Steve into a small, neatly decorated entrance and sitting room with fresh white walls, shining timber floors and a twisting wooden staircase to the left. A narrow hall leads down to the right which opens up into a spacey kitchen and connected dining room. Bucky grins, kicking off his boots and starting up the stairs, leaving Steve to do the same and follow him to a cozy lounge room, Bucky shrugs off his jacket and throws it onto a nearby chair reveling the majority of his metal arm. Steve gapes at it, reaching forwards to run his hand gently along the cold metal chinks of Bucky's bicep "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Steve blushes, removing his hand and taking a small step back "How far does it go?"

Bucky smirks, pulling his shirt off over his head "All the way to my shoulder." He answers casually, showing Steve his arm and tossing the shirt over near his discarded jacket. Steve gulps and continues to blush shyly, letting his stare scan intently down Bucky's muscular torso. Shit, he was alone with this really very attractive man and he was shirtless and they were in his darkened lounge room and they'd just meet and they were going to... and just everything about this situation was so wrong yet eagerly enticing. Steve feels his stomach drop as he lets his thoughts trail off, caught up in watching the sexy way Bucky's hips move as he walks slowly towards him until he was standing right before Steve. From close up Steve spies the blood encrusted into the grooves of Bucky's shoulder and collar bone, a slight gash ripping at the joint of metal and flesh "You need to clean and bandage that." Steve points out in concern, taking a closer look at the wound "Geez you might even need stitches Buck."

"Oh my god Steve it's fine. Gosh you gotta relax baby." Bucky murmurs running his hand back through Steve's hair, placing gentle kisses down his jaw. Bucky laughs with a dark rumble as he felt the blondes breath shudder "You know you can take your jacket off if you want." He offers innocently, sliding his hands under Steve's dusty brown leather jacket and around his broad shoulders, pushing the jacket off slightly and helping Steve shrug it off, dropping it onto the ground. Bucky pauses to admire Steve's tight fitting shirt watching his muscles rippling under the fabric before heavily dragging his eyes back to Steve's and catching him by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a firm kiss. Stumbling the both of them backwards and down onto the closest lounge, Bucky settles Steve onto his lap.

Several moments pass of slow kissing and Steve sitting awkwardly in Bucky's lap, he gradually lets himself melt into Bucky's touch and relax down across his thighs, placing his hands politely on Bucky's covered hips. Bucky pulls his head away with a you're-an-idiot-and-I-love-you look, "You can touch me however you want." Bucky reminds him softly, watching Steve shiver as he guides the blonde soft hands up to his bare shoulders and leaving him to weave them up Bucky's neck and into his now loosened hair. 

Somewhat satisfied with Steve's commitment Bucky reconnects their lips. The kiss is determined and suggesting, slow and deep and so so good. Bucky tastes like smoke, alcohol and dark thoughts and he smells like an intoxicating concoction of rain, leather, smoke and expensive musky aftershave that all together was driving Steve crazy. Bucky is obviously a lot better at this than Steve and is making his mind all fuzzy as he tilts their heads together and pushes against Steve's mouth in a perfect back and forth movement, his warm slick tongue invading every inch of Steve's inexperienced mouth. His cold hands sending shivers down Steve's spine as they brush gently across the collar of his shirt and weave pressingly into his hair and down the back of his neck. 

Bucky moves away from Steve's mouth and proceeds to kiss down the side of his neck, letting his teeth grate over Steve's skin. Steve's breath hitches and gasps as Bucky sucks down right beneath the edge of his jaw and continues to let his hands drift down Steve's beautifully built chest and abs till he reaches the edge of his stupidly tight shirt, he pulls away again, glancing up into those shocked blue eyes questioningly. Bucky receives a small affirmative nod before helping Steve slid his shirt off and staring at Steve's chest with a breathy "holy shit" before reconnecting their lips again with a renewed and lustful passion pulling Steve's hips down harder into his lap and grinding the two of them together in a slow rolling movement, making Steve groan in pleasure.

Oh and what a wonderful sound that was, Bucky decides, immediately wanting more, wanting Steve to moan his name so loudly and dirtily that his neighbors would know exactly what they were up to. Bucky pulls away slowly, biting Steve's lower lip and making him sigh. Bucky's breath is heavy with arousal as he stares up at Steve with hunger burning in his dark eyes "Get up." He growls. Steve obeys him immediately, jumping up from his lap so quickly he feels momentarily light headed. Bucky stands up with him, grabbing his wrist and leading him across the room hastily, pushing them through a door and into a dimly lit room that Steve has just enough time to comprehend that it was most likely Bucky's room before being he's pushed down onto a bed. Bucky kneels on the bed beside him, kissing Steve messily and desperately, letting his hands wonder down Steve's ripped stomach while pushing him back down into his bed. Pressing him down into them cloudy softness beneath them, Bucky continues to kiss Steve with a heated, breathless passion, swinging his leg over Steve's hips and climbing on top of him. Steve is finally where Bucky has wanted him from the very beginning; pressed between Bucky and his mattresses, breathing shallow gulps of hot air and whimpering with his every touch.

Personally, Steve had never felt like this before, never has he been so overwhelmingly turned on in his entire life. He wants more of Bucky so badly but he doesn't know how and so he simply lets Bucky do whatever he pleases to do to him, keeping his hands gripping into his silky tangle of hair and slowly losing his mind.

Bucky's grating his teeth down Steve's neck roughly again, biting and sucking along his collar bone harshly while simultaneously grinding himself against Steve's crotch, Bucky can feel him hard through the restraining fabric of their jeans.

Steve's completely out of it, squirming and moaning and tugging at Bucky's hair and wrapping his legs around Bucky's. Bucky. He is so utterly immersed in Bucky and Bucky alone that everything else has faded to irrelevance. He's pretty much forgotten that he's never done this before, forgotten to be worried, forgotten that he doesn't know what he's doing as he lets his body take over leaving his mind with very few coherent thoughts. He feels so good, everything feels so fucking good.

Bucky pauses, hands hooked at the waistband of Steve's jeans, kneeling up over Steve's lap "Stevie?" He clicks his fingers in front of Steve's face trying to refocus him. "Steve?"

"Mhm yeah Buck?" Steve sighs in a distracted daze, eyes half lidded.

"Just checkin you're alright with all this, yeah? If you're uncomfortable or unsure about anything you let me know 'kay?"

"Uh yeah yeah okay." Steve agrees, eyes focusing lazily on Bucky's. He looks softly back at him for a moment as if he was trying to figure something out or trying to read Steve's mind.

"You're so beautiful baby doll." He breathes, barely audible as he returns his mouth to Steve's neck, sucking and biting as he glides his hands between them, down Steve's chest and across his stomach, down even further till he's fiddling with Steve's belt.

Shuffling himself down slightly, Bucky licks and bites over Steve's nipples, the blonde whining and squirming restlessly, as he unbuckles and removes Steve's jeans, his hardened cock pressing into Bucky's stomach.

Bucky continues to move his body down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down Steve's abdomen, hands sliding his thighs apart as his mouth reach his hips. Steve groans as Bucky kissed the insides of his thighs teasingly "Buckyy." He complains with a pant, tightening the grip he had on Bucky's hair "you fucking tease". Bucky smirks. kissing and licking up Steve's dick gently and making the man whine and sulk impatiently. Precum began to leak from Steve's tip before Bucky finally slides his mouth around it, taking the whole thing down his throat, twirling his tongue around and sucking in his cheeks as he bobs his head up and down Steve's length. Bucky can feel himself growing harder and harder each time Steve moans and pulls roughly at his hair, jamming his face forwards and bucking his hips into Bucky's warm, wet mouth. Steve can feel the back of Bucky's throat hitting against his tip each time he thrust his hips, a tense heat building in his lower stomach and rippling through his body.

Bucky tries not to grin as Steve starts to murmur his name between each panting breath, his voice desperate and barely recognisable as something other than an exhaling moan. "Bucky I - oh shit Bucky." He groans incoherently.

Steve whimpers in disappointment as Bucky pulls his mouth off of Steve's cock, spit and precum dripping from his lips. Bucky kneels, desperately shimmying out of his jeans and messing around with his bedside table until he came back with a condom packet between his teeth and bottle of lube slicking his hands. "You good?" He asks, his voice husky and broken and hot as hell.

Steve moans a quiet "fuck" under his breath, spreading his legs wider and hoping Bucky takes the memo. Bucky smirks, holding Steve's hips down as he slips two cold, slick metal fingers of his left hand slowly and cautiously into Steve's entrance. Steve hisses at the cold, pleasing pain which stung through him as Bucky's fingers push and shift around deeper inside of him. The pain slowly morphs more towards pure pleasure as Steve moans and lets himself push back against Bucky's fingers. Feeling him relax under his touch, Bucky stretches him out for a moment more before removing his hand entirely. Steve looks up at him blankly and watches as he rips open the packet in his teeth and rolls the condom onto his own hard dick. Dropping his head back into the pillow, Steve tangles his hands into the sheets and rolls his hips up towards Bucky in anticipation. He's officially lost all ability to conjure any rational thoughts whatsoever.

Steve looks so beautiful like this, all laid out on Bucky's bed for him, eyes closed, whining and breathing heavily in complete submission to Bucky's every desire and action. Bucky continues to murmur sweet compliments in his fucked out voice as he lines himself up and slowly eases himself into Steve who's shocking blue eyes flicker open with a sharp intake of breath, Bucky pauses momentarily to let him adjust. Once Steve's breathing shudders back to normal, Bucky leana his body over Steve's, kissing him reassuring and encouraging him to relax as he begins to move in and out, thrusting slowly and deeply.

Steve's body is soon to reciprocate, almost involuntarily bucking his hips up to meet Bucky's thrusts, hands clinging to the backs of his shoulders while he kisses Bucky's neck, licking around the metal links of his dog tags and tugging on the cold metal with his mouth. He bites down on the metal, the slight pain and metallic taste keeping him somewhat grounded with what was happening. Bucky picks up the pace, gripping Steve's hip roughly in his metal hand as he thrusts into him at an accelerating force. Steve's breath shudders as Bucky wraps his real hand around Steve's member and starts jacking him off to the synchronised pace of their trusts.

A choked gasping moan forces itself from Steve's lips as Bucky tilts his hips into him in particular hard thrust. Arching his back from the mattress and making a fist in Bucky's soft mess of hair. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky, moaning a sting of curses jumbled up with Bucky's name as he continues to strike again and again at Steve's prostate sending more intense feelings of pleasure through his body each time.

Steve came suddenly and dramatically between them with a throaty cry of absolute bliss, digging his nails into Bucky's shoulder blades and clenching around him. Bucky in turn reaches his orgasim, biting down into the base of Steve's neck to muffle the loud moan bursting up from in his chest. Steve could've sworn he almost blacked out as long waves of pleasure rip and twitch through his body. He can feel Bucky moaning and biting into his neck, sending him into a state of utter sensory overload.

The feeling took its time fading away leaving Steve in an exhausted, dumbstruck state as he let himself collapse down into the soft bed panting quietly and trying to process and memorize everything that had just happened. Bucky gentle pulls out of him, shuffling around wearily as he disposes of the condom and wipes the both of them down with a nearby towel before letting himself fall heavily onto the bed beside Steve who was staring at him as if he'd hung the moon.

"You alright?" He asks, voice rough and deep.

"Hell yeah. Holy shit Bucky..." Steve awes, wide eyes staring at the gorgeous man laying beside him. Bucky chuckles his light rumbling laugh and smiles warmly as he moves closer, kissing Steve softly and pulling him into his arms, covering them with whatever bed covers he could find in his drained state. Bucky presses gentle kisses to Steve's forehead, murmuring a soft string of praises and compliments against Steve's flushed skin. Steve let his head rest on Bucky's chest, the steady beat of his heart and the gentle whispers of affection sounding in Steve's ear and lulling him into a deep sleep.

****

Bucky wakes in a tangle of sheets, Steve's warm body pressing into his side, arms wrapped around his bare torso. He looks like an actual angel; so soft and pure in the clear morning light as he breathes gently and peacefully into Bucky's shoulder. Moving slowly as not to disturb the sleeping beauty half laying on top of him Bucky reaches over to the bedside table for a cigarette which he manages to lite single handedly. Letting himself sink back into the the comfort of the both the bed and Steve's arms and, with the morning radio playing softly in the background, he simply enjoys this precious moment of perfection. The morning light is glowing through the swaying curtains, hazy and sweet as it shines through the smoke lifting from Bucky's lips.

Steve stirs beside him, easing back to life only to press himself into Bucky's chest and tighten the arm he has slung across the mans stomach. Steve smiles against him sleepily as he feels Bucky wrap his arm around him, holding him closer "Morning Stevie."

Steve looks up at him with that heavenly shy smile "Hey Buck" he sighs contently, blushing darkly as he thinks back on last night and remembers that they were both still naked. Adverting his gaze from Bucky, Steve's eye lands on the alarm clock sitting on the mess of a beside table "10:12am" it blinks back at him innocently. Bucky watches calmly, cigarette dangling between his fingers as something catches Steve's eye, his face dropping immediately and eyes widening with panic as he clumsily untangles himself from both Bucky and the sheets rolling himself out of bed with a thud. Bucky props himself up on one elbow in slight concern of Steve's behavior. "You alright angel?"

Steve jumps up having thoroughly startled himself awake "Shit I'm so sorry Bucky I gotta go I'm so late I have a debriefing in like fifteen minutes and oh god I'm so sorry." Sitting up Bucky watches in amusement as Steve shoves his pants back on hastily, stumbling into the bed frame. "Do you think I could like I dunno borrow your bike? I'll um - I can - well I could return it tonight perhaps?" Steve suggests with some not so innocent subtext as he scowls the room hopelessly for his abandoned shirt.

"I'll look forward to it Stevie." Bucky hums pleasantly. Steve turns to him still 'unfortunately' shirtless with a question poised ready on his lips, Bucky sees Steve freeze up and gulp upon seeing him.

Bucky's kneeling back on his heels on the edge of the bed, metal hand dragging through his loose tousled hair, eyeliner from the night before smeared darkly around his playful gleaming eyes. Steve's stomach drops as Bucky smirks at him, covered only by a tangle of sheets in his lap and his dog tags hanging from around his neck. Steve remembers the stinging taste of cold metal from last night suddenly overly vivid on his tongue as he slowly approaches Bucky who gives a low whine and looks up at him seductively through his heavy eyelashes. Placing his hands on Bucky's shoulders gingerly, Steve dips his head to kiss Bucky sweetly, pulling away after just a moment. "I'll see you toni-" Obviously Steve had pulled away far too quickly for Bucky's taste as he was suddenly up on his knees, pulling Steve against him by the waistband of his jeans and kissing his roughly and deeply. Shuffling back onto the bed Bucky forced Steve to crawl after him and dragged him down on top of himself breaking the kiss only to roll them over, pinning Steve down, hands held above his head and straddling him before proceeding to attack his neck with kisses, the hickeys from last night making it easy for him to find Steve's sweet spot again. Steve could barely even think over over the sensation of Bucky's warm mouth on his neck and cold hands trailing down his chest "Bucky" He moans, staining to free one of his hand so he could slide it into Bucky's hair, gripping the back of his neck and holding his head against him in encouragement. "D-don't get me wrong I could - I could do this with you all day but I - uhh fucck." Bucky was grinding lightly and teasingly into Steve's lap "I gotta go." He whines pathetically, bucking his hips up to met Bucky's, his body in complete opposition to his own words. Turning his head Steve glares hazily at the alarm clock "10:21am" it smirks back at him this time, sensing Steve's concern for the time Bucky drops his full weight into Steve's lap, rolling their hips together and making him moan deeply and arch his back off the bed.

He was going to be so late.


	3. Aftermath

Steve jogs through the back halls of Avengers tower, knowing in all honesty that he has most definitely completely missed the morning meeting plus the mission report he was supposed to give with Natasha.

Skidding through the halls in search for Natasha, apologies running through his head, Steve finds himself sliding clumsily into none other than the Avengers common room. The first thing Steve spots, much to his delight, is Nat standing at the breakfast bar sipping calmly at a mug of coffee. "Natasha! Oh god I am so sorry - I completely missed that thing this morning and-"

"Oh my god Rogers you like absolute shit." Nat points out, spluttering on her coffee as she laughs her head off at him.

"Yeah. Thanks.." He mutters, knowing just how bad he probably looks with his hair all tousled, half asleep eyes, love bites and wearing the same dusty old jacket and jeans that he had literally worn in an explosion the day before. "Oh. Tony!" The second thing Steve spots, to his utter mortification, is Tony standing on the other side of the room staring at him with a baffled, amused expression. Tony smirks in a chuffed manner "Whoa looks like someone finally got laid. Congratulations Cap you're no longer a virgin." He commends, clapping slowly and sarcastically. Steve flops himself, face down, onto the couch with a groan, pressing his face into a cushion. He's never going to hear the end of this from Tony. "How was it? Oh gosh Nat's right, you look absolutely terrible." He chuckles teasingly, coming over and leaning on the back of the couch. Tony takes his phone out and snaps a photo of him "I'm saving that as proof cause no ones ever gonna believe this. Damn are they bite marks on your neck? Didn't know you liked it rough huh Cap?"

"Fuck off Tony." Steve growls, rolling himself further into the lounge cushions.

"Oh my god Nat! He's corrupted Americas golden boy." Tony exclaims mockingly dramatic.

"He?" Nat asks cautiously slightly defensive on Steve's behalf.

Tony gives her a look, signalling to the mess of Steve collapsed on the couch "Steve is the worst closeted gay ever."

"Bisexual." Steve corrects miserably, his voice muffled out into the pillow.

"Yeah that makes more sense. And anyways Look at him, he's totally been fucked hard, no offence but no woman could do that to him." Tony explains smugly before continuing into what Nat suspects to be the actual truth "Pluusss putting two and two together any mildly intelligent idiot could figure that one out I mean come on; Steve doesn't come back after a mission with you and a James Barnes and then turns up the next morning looking like this on a motorbike which, according to the scans I just got Jarvis to run, happens to also belong to said James Buchanan Barnes." Steve scowls at Tony's annoyingly correct deductions, his stomach twists with the thought of Tony knowing such things about him. This only proves Tony's thoughts making him smile his annoying knowing grin. "See? I'm right." Tony points out in response to Steve's irritation, laughter floating under his words "And I'm guessing you fucked him again this morning based on the fact you smell like sex and totally missed this mornings meeting. Oh shit you're gonna have so much fun explaining that to Fury."

"Natasha, can he not?" Steve whines, the pressure of anxiety pushing the air from his lungs. This isn't the way he intended to have to come out. Then again he'd never really intended to ever come out in the first place.

"Tony leave the poor guy alone." Nat warns halfheartedly like a tired mum.

"Did he let you suck his dick?" Tony persists, cooing teasingly.

"Tony! Didn't think you'd be the one of us to be a complete homophobe." Nat scolds, placing her mug down on the counter scarily aggressively and turning to face him threateningly.

"Whoa, no, no, no. I am most definitely not homophobic. What you think I haven't been with a guy before?" Tony shrugs, scoffing carelessly. "M'just teasing."

Nat pauses, looking at Tony for a moment. "Just stop being a twat."

"Right yeah, sorry pal but seriously you gotta invite your boyfriend over sometime. I wanna meet the man who finally got into Captain America's pants."

"You know what Stark? I might just do that." Steve quips with a smirk.

"He can come over for dinner and we can interrogate him on how he's treating you like pesky, over protective parents." Tony offers with a smug grin, already making a list of embarrassing questions to ask the couple.

"Sounds great I'll tell him my parents wanna meet him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Steve agrees sarcastically, rolling his eyes into the cushion pressing it to his face.

"Ooh Steve doesn't want us meeting him. Nat! You've meet him. What's he like?"

"Oh no I'm not saying a word, I totally want to see your reaction to meeting him for the first time - no prior knowledge."

"Funny that, now I really wanna meet this guy and anyway I already got Jarvis to look him up. Thing is I could barely find anything on him beyond his drivers licence and some old army records."

"He's uhh quite elusive..." Steve clears his throat kinda awkwardly, sitting up from where he lay on the lounge "Well I was gonna return his bike tonight anyway so I dunno maybe I could ask him over then and we can have dinner the next night?" Steve suggests blushing lightly.

"Oh so you're seeing him again tonight huh?" Tony asks waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Steve scowls with an unavoidable grin and darker blush, throwing a cushion in Tony's direction.

"He is!" Tony proclaims to Nat, who proceeds to glare at him with a deathly unamused expression.

****

The freshly showered and redressed Steve makes his way eagerly down to the tower's garage, he'd past the majority of the day relentlessly avoiding everyone and restlessly waiting for it to be late enough for him to go back over to Bucky's and now, with the sun sinking down past the horizon and melting out into the evening sky, he decides that it would have to be good enough. Once again he's jogging down the halls to the lift when a heavy voice stops him dead in his tracks, his arms swinging out in front of him and back down to his sides dishearteningly.

"Captain."

Steve spins around, plastering a fake smile onto his face and discreetly flipping his collar up around his marked neck. "Fury." He greets flatly to the man standing silently at the end of the hall, his hands poised sternly on his hips as he begins a slow, purposeful stride towards him. Steve fiddles and adverts his eyes. The light is too bright and Fury is too close. He can feel the mans gaze trying to catch his eye as they stand in front of one another in the lonely hall.

"Would you mind telling me where your sorry ass was this morning?" Fury demands.

"I'm truly sorry about that, me not being there was completely unprofessional especially without contacting you." He states apologetically, looking up to see Fury sporting a smug look. Steve furrows his eyebrows questioningly, words not quite making it out of his mouth as he made an attempt to read Fury's expression, surely he knows everything.

"Well I don't want it happening again. Oh and be careful around the press - they get a bit sensitive about these types of situations." Fury warns with a raised brow look of I-know-exactly-what-you're-up-to-you-little-shit "You should probably know that they're not too keen on Barnes either, bit of a trouble maker that one."

"Haha yeah.." Steve feels himself blush but manages to keep a serious stature "It won't happen again. Thank you." He nods, turning from Fury and walking away as fast as socially acceptable out of this dreadful conversation and to the lift.

****

Steve pulls up to the curb in front of the neat brownstone building he'd already starting associating as Bucky's. Taking the keys from the bike he makes his way to unlocking the door and stepping inside, kicking off his shoes at the pile of them near the bottom of the stairs. Poking his head through to the sitting room, he smiles to see Bucky stretched out, ankles crossed over the arm rest, on one of the duck egg blue lounges. He was shirtless, dark cargo pants hanging from his hips and visibly damp hair weeping around his face. Looking up from the novel in his lap, his face lit up "Hey punk."

"Evening, jerk." Steve quips, "nice outfit."

Bucky keeps smiling at him "It is isn't it.. I was gonna get dressed but then I thought what's the point when I'm just going to get undressed again with you later on, huh?" he winks.

Steve smiles down to himself shyly and chuckles nervously.

Bucky loses his playfulness for a moment "'less you wanna do somethin' else? We could watch a movie, cook some dinner - do you like stir fry?" Bucky sits up, giving Steve his full attention.

"Ah yeah. I sure as hell do."

Bucky smiles, dog-earing the book and making his way over to Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck and tip toeing slightly to kiss him. Steve was so soft and withheld and was still hesitant to touch him, resting his hands on Bucky's waist and pulling him forward. Okay maybe not that hesitant. He'd definitely seemed noticeably less awkward than when they first met. Steve pulls away with a confused expression looking down around his feet to see a big fluffy Siamese cat chewing, blank faced, on the cuff of his jeans. Bucky chuckles at the cat "Yeah she does that sometimes." He crouches down and scoops the fluff ball of cat off its feet and into his arms like a baby "Stevie I'd like you to meet Puffin. I know she may look adorable but she's actually a complete asshole."

"You have... a cat?" The cat in Bucky's arms looked ridiculously cute, with clean creamy fur and dark features including four matching deep brown socks, face and tail. It's baby blue eyes peeped at Steve out from the mass of fluff which formed the cats squashed looking face.

"Yes. This is indeed my cat. Here." Bucky smiles, holding Puffin out for Steve to take. He takes the cat gingerly holding it against his chest. It was warm and soft and at least 50% fluff and it buzzed affectionately with purrs as Steve cuddles it tighter in his arms, an involuntary smile making its way to his lips.

"She's part ragdoll which means she's lazy as fuck and will literally let you move her around like the lifeless lump she is and then other times she'll put an unfathomable amount of energy into ripping up my lounge the little rascal."

"But she's so cute." Steve protests, turning his attention to Puffin "You'd never do such a thing would you my little puff." The cat mews lightly.

Bucky raises his hands in mock surrender "I suppose I'm outnumbered here then." Puffin squirms in Steve's arms so he places the cat on the ground and she immediately jingles off down the hall.

"Aw crap." Steve murmurs, hopelessly brushing cat hair from his dark shirt.

Bucky laughs "See what I mean? She's a menace." He shakes his head, motioning to Steve's shirt and then grins cheekily "hmm maybe you'd like to take that off huh?"

"Oh uh no that's fine, I think it's alright." Steve looks around awkwardly.

Bucky laughs and then sighs a disappointed "suit yourself." before leaving the room and leading them down the small hall and into the airy kitchen, the late evening glow shinning and reflecting of the gleaming kitchen ware.

Steve slides himself onto a stool at the breakfast counter and watches as Bucky started moving around the kitchen, taking pans, bowls, utensils and ingredients out of the various array of cupboards and drawers scattered around the room. He was extremely grateful that Bucky had opted for not putting a shirt on and admired the way he moves and the deceiving grace of his metal arm in such a mundane situation.

Every now and then Bucky looks up and smirks at him, knowing how much Steve's enjoying watching him. Bucky turns to have a go at him but Steve was quick to butt in "uh whatcha making?"

Bucky gives him a questioning look "We literally already had this conversation Steve."

"Oh" Steve blushes, fiddling with his hands "right yeah we did I remember stir fry yeah... Can I help you?" Steve inquires as Bucky chops some vegetables.

"Nah its fine doll, I know how much you're enjoying the view." Bucky smirks, he didn't even need to look over to know that Steve was blushing again.

****

Steve wakes to Bucky pretty much laying on top of him, hands folded under his chin as he gazes at Steve with sleepy admiration. The DVD player has turned itself off since last night and a screen saving floats around on the tv screen. A couple of empty bowls lay on the coffee table from their dinner. Bucky simply lay still snuggled up with him on the lounge just like he had been last night, staring up at him with his deep brown eyes.

"Creep." Steve comments with a grin "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." He cracks a full smile.

Steve takes a deep breath "uh so hey so um well Natasha and Tony were wondering if you'd like I dunno to come over for dinner tonight?"

Bucky perks up a bit "Tony? What, Tony Stark?"

"Um. Yeah."

Bucky grins wickedly "Oh. Yes please."

Steve looks at him funny but let Bucky's unexplained excitement pass. "He said he wants to interrogate you like an overprotective parent."

Bucky smirks "Sounds like fun. I'm going to be the most inappropriate boyfriend ever!"

Steve chuckles at Bucky's keen tone "uh no. Come on Bucky please behave."

"No way doll."

Steve sighs, becoming slightly flustered again "Also uh you said um boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah Stevie," Bucky grins, wriggling himself around so that he was straddling Steve on the couch and looking down at him sincerely "you wanna be my boyfriend?" He still isn't wearing a shirt. It's kinda distracting.

"Oh. uhh." Steve shuffles underneath Bucky awkwardly, letting his hands rest on his thighs. He'd never dated anyone and most definitely wasn't familiar with 21st century romance "uh yeah. Definitely."

"Aw yesss, now I get to show you off to everybody" Bucky states factually, carefully running his hand over Steve's jaw "and I get to say that Captain America is my boyfriend anddd I get to tell the world how nice your ass is."

Steve chuckles genuinely, smiling up at Bucky. "In that case I get to tell everyone about my hot assassin boyfriend and his adorable little house and cat which he has ever so toughly named Puffin."

Bucky gives a fake gasp "you think I'm hot?"

"Oh. Um yeah I guess."

"You guess? Gosh Steve are you freaking blind?"

Steve gives a short snort of laughter "alright, you're very hot Bucky. Happy now?"

"Why thank you Stevie, you're not ridiculously ugly yourself."

"Hey now, physically I'm scientifically perfect. You can't argue with that I've got evidence."

Bucky shrugs in agreement "True that."

****

Bucky was pushing Steve against the kitchen counter of the Avengers common room, kissing him slowly. It was well into the evening although no one had showed up yet. So they found some things to do to pass the time.

"Oh please not near the food!" Nat chuckles, walking in and causing the two to move apart, Bucky rolling his eyes playfully.

"What food?" Bucky asks, looking around the barren kitchen.

"Well I mean just the general area in which food is sometimes make... we really don't cook much." Nat admits.

"Yeah no shit this kitchen looks brand new." Bucky accuses, pulling out a cigarette and leaning back into Steve who was standing behind him and who immediately wraps his arms around Bucky's waist, resting his chin on the slightly shorter mans shoulder. Nat just shrugged back at him casually as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Inside she was grinning madly at how perfect these two were for each other.

"Yeah we usually just order food. I mean I bake occasionally and Steve can make the worlds best pancakes but that's pretty much all he can do..."

"What? I can cook just fine." Steve protests.

"Clint's probably the only one of us who can actually cook a decent meal to be honest." Nat continues, ignoring Steve's interjection.

"You guys are honestly helpless when it comes to real life." Bucky shook his head pitifully.

"Says you, I thought you were trying to quit?" Nat points out with a nod to the cigarette in Bucky hand.

"Ugh yeah I should but like whatever."

"Bucky."

Tony makes his appearance pretty much seconds later, stopping in his tracks abruptly as he examined the scene in front of him. Bucky steps forward with his wicked grin and swaggering confidence, offering his hand out for Tony to shake.

"Ah Mr Stark. Nice to meet you - I bet you're a wonder in bed huh? Lots of practice and all." Bucky pulls Tony close with a wink.

Steve grabs his other arm, pulling Bucky back to his side hissing into his ear glaringly "Bucky! No. You are not sleeping with him."

"Unfortunately, no. I'm not." Bucky sighs in a disheartened manner.

"This? Thiiiss is your boyfriend?!" Tony gasps in his classic sarcastic tone looking Bucky up and down who was decked out in his usual black jeans and leather jacket, hair tied back in a messy kind of bun, eyes rimmed lightly in smoky eyeliner and glowing cigarette alternating between being grasped loosely between his fingers and hanging lazily from his mouth, puffing smoke into the clinical air of the Avenger's kitchen. Steve blushes at the term 'boyfriend' stuttering and glancing questioningly towards Bucky.

"I sure as hell am." Bucky assures with a possessive smirk.

"Huh. Not quite what I expected as your type if I'm honest with you Cap." Tony confesses, inspecting the couple with a reflective look before breaking out into a smile, a small laugh carrying on his voice as he spoke "Wait you know what? This actually makes sense; I mean of course you choose to date the most controversial opposite of what everyone's expectations of Captain America would be - oh isn't the media going to have an absolute fit!" Tony smirks, eyes glinting excitedly.

"Whoa no way you can't tell the press!" Steve exclaims in panic.

"You wanna keep me as your own dirty little secret huh Stevie?" Bucky purrs, pushing himself up and sitting on the kitchen counter, pulling Steve to stand in front of him. Bucky looks at him with a soft smile, his eyes were even prettier at day time - they captured the light and you could see it reflecting around inside them making them twinkle. "That's fine with me, I understand." He continues with Steve smiling up at him thoughtfully.

"Hey your gonna wanna put that thing out before you set Jarvis' smoke alarms off and you get sprayed with a fire extinguisher." Tony points out awkwardly, gesturing to the cigarette. Bucky smirks and stubs it out on the marble table top, leaving a rounded smear of ash.

"Bucky, have some manners." Steve scolds, edging into his disapproving Captain America voice.

Bucky pouts, swinging his legs childishly "Sorry daddy." He mumbles not so quietly before snorting and outright laughing at Steve's disturbed and shocked expression not to mention how red his ears were blushing.

"Ugh nope. No way. This is too weird." Tony states suddenly, Nat laughs her head off in the background as Tony holds his hands up in surrender, obviously freaking out about seeing Steve 'Captain America' Roger being all soft and well... gay.

"Tony's just jealous I get to fuck you." Bucky states certainly.

"Bucky," Steve warns, trying to sound stern "language."

"Oh my god Rogers, not this again." Natasha laughs.

Bucky looks confused, raising a judgmental eyebrow "Since when did you care about - I swear to god honey you have such a dirty mouth."

"Doesn't make it any less wrong." Steve mutters.

Bucky's scoffs "Hypocrite." He mumbles back at him.

"Hey! I don't just go around cursing senselessly though." Steve protests, looking to Bucky pointedly.

"Oh really? I'll be reminding you of that next time we're fuc-"

"Whoa! Alright then-"

"They're perfect for each other." Nat muses, sarcastically proud, as they argue. Steve blushes, letting the semi playful argument slip away.

Tony claps his hands together and breaks the silence "Well none of us here can cook for shit so I hope you're all good with take away."

"Bucky can cook." Steve points out proudly.

"Yeah well good for you Cap." Tony scoffs.

Bucky shrugs "Yeah I'm cool with take away."

"Awesome, now if you'd be so kind as to follow me to our interrogation table which luckily also happens to be our dining table." Tony offers with a wave of his hand and a self inflicted smirk.

Steve rolls his eyes and signals for Bucky to go along with it. Bucky shrugs and slides himself off of the bench top.

The first half of dinner goes reasonably smoothly with the occasional annoying comment or question from Tony. He waits till about half way through their meal before really getting into it. Starting off with a sudden:

"So James how does it feel to have taken Caps extraordinarily long lasting virginity?"

Steve blushes "Oh god Tony please don't you start."

"That's it I'm out." Nat stands and excuses herself from the table abruptly.

Bucky on the other hand simply smiles "Well I'm glad you asked Stark, it was truly an honour to serve this nation in such a way."

"Uh huh and how was it? Steve's totally a bottom am I right?"

"Oh most definitely. He has such a nice ass it would simply be a waste for him to top.. then again he has a pretty nice dick too. It's a real shame he's so shy."

Tony snorts as Steve buries his head in his hands in defeat. "Oh gosh no. Why the hell did I think this wasn't going to be an absolutely awful idea to bring the two of you together." He groans.

"You could always just ride him." Tony suggests.

Bucky nods thoughtfully "Now that is one fine idea."

Steve didn't know what they were talking about but knew to be highly uncomfortable about it.

"Has he got any interesting kinks?" Tony chirps, continuing the painful conversation.

"Good question Tony. Hey Stevie, do you like it when I bite your neck?" Steve looks somewhat mortified and shifts around uncomfortably. Tony and Bucky stare back at him expectantly.

"Umm" He croaks and clears his throat awkwardly "yeah I guess. I uh I like your dog tags and when you um when you hold my hands down."

Bucky smiles, slowly and absentmindedly pulling his tags out from beneath his shirt, fiddling with them and making sure to catch Steve's eye "Oh yeah? Good to know sweetheart." His smile quickly morphs into a dark smirk "Hm I wonder if you'd enjoy me trying you up huh baby doll? Or is it the metal.. handcuffs maybe? How about if I wrapped my hands around your throat and choked you? Would you like that hm?" Steve was getting more flustered with every word Bucky murmurs in his purposely arousing voice. Meanwhile, Tony and Bucky were getting more hyped up as Steve's discomfort increases. Bucky stares at him darkly, that wild glint in his eyes, lowering his voice "Do you like me calling you daddy?" 

Steve just stares at Bucky blankly, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly. His expression is hard to read, somewhere between shock, disgust and wonder.

Bucky comes up with another idea and smirks "Что делать, если я говорил по-русски? ты находишь это горячим?" he asks in a foreign language, Steve assumes it to be Russian? Either way he can't help but to inhale sharply and sit up just a little bit straighter. He hates to admit it but that was extremely attractive. Bucky smiles and speaks some more "Я вижу тебя таким, да? Мы уверены, что будет очень весело."

Steve stares at him, almost concerned looking "I have no idea what you're saying but um it sounds quite nice."

Bucky nods "Glad to hear, I'll make sure to remember that for later yeah?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"You know I've got a pretty great collection of stuff if you ever wanna try some things out?" Tony offers casually.

"We'll keep that in mind now won't we Stevie?"

Steve panics uncomfortably "What? No way ew. Nuh huh. No thanks."

Bucky pouts "hm maybe another time. So Tony, you ever considered a threesome?"

"Bucky! Please stop." Steve whines

"Alright, alright. I think we're getting Steve a bit flustered." Bucky winks to Tony. "I should probably take him home and sort that out."

"Hey you're welcome to stay here." Tony reminds him.

"Hm depends on how desperate he is, sweetie do you think you could maintain yourself until we get home?" Bucky coos at Steve.

Steve glares daggers at him, it was kinda intimidating but also hella adorable. Bucky lets the teasing go "you wanna stay here or go back to mine?"

Steve huffs, glaring at Tony "I'd rather go to yours but it's kinda late so if you want to stay here that's fine."

"Yeah I'm not really in the mood to drive." Bucky agrees, he turns to Tony and puts on a childish voice "Mr Stark is it alright if I sleepover?"

"Sure thing James." Tony mocks in a dad voice.

He jumps up from the table and moves to stand behind Steve's seat "Thanks sir," he wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders "can Stevie and I go to his room now?"

Tony looks at them skeptically, his voice stern "Yes but I don't want any funny business from you kids got it?"

"Of course not Mr Stark." Bucky flutters his eyelids sweetly, giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling away. Steve gets up of course to follow Bucky out of the room.

"Use protection!" Tony calls out after him. Steve flips him off and simply hears Tony laugh back at him. Bucky was leaning on the wall in the kitchen, smug grin painted on his face.

Steve gives him a disapproving glare "I absolutely hate you, you are such a jerk."

"I love ya too punk." Bucky replies cheerily. Steve rolls his eyes and huffs. Bucky's shoulders drop and he moves closer "aw I'm sorry Stevie. We were just kidding, yeah?"

"Yeah it's fine." Steve shrugs. It's pretty difficult to be mad at Bucky, especially when he's looking at him with such a sincere expression. Also especially when he was standing so close. But most of all it was fairly impossible to be mad when he was pressing his hands into Steve's stomach with his fingers creeping around the waistband of his jeans. His breath is warm and soft against Steve's neck and his lips brush against his skin as he speaks.

"And anyways I found out some helpful stuff that I would most certainly like to try out with you, моя любовь." he points out in a low, rumbling voice backing away with a smirk. "Now which way's your room?"


End file.
